


Father

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Family, Gen, Magic, Magic Meta, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra summons Maduin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Her father had disciplined his memories into something like a story or a play, something that could make sense as he showed it to her. It was only afterwards that she realized he must have spent nearly twenty years in captivity working on exactly that, in the hope that he could reach her one day.

But they were memories, his own memories, and so except for the sight of his shadow in lamplight or a glimpse of reflection, incidental to the story he wanted her to know, she had little idea of how he looked. He knew his own face too well to bother remembering its detail as clearly as he'd remembered her mother's blue-gray eyes and the way light played on her hair, the way Terra herself had clutched his finger and put it in her mouth, the baby transformations and the first teeth.

It wasn't until she stepped forward, his magicite in her hands, and called on him that she really saw him, a gathering of light before her that coalesced into something like solidity; a tall, tan-skinned man with hair so dark a violet it almost looked black - long and flowing on his head, thick as fur on his arms - with pointed ears and the claw-like nails she had in her other form. He looked like a human, more than she did when she changed; she'd seen her reflection in water after the first time she transformed and the memory had stayed with her as little from that time had.

He didn't acknowledge her, just turned, the power gathering around him in a nimbus of light, and she only realized then exactly how much she'd been hoping for some word or gesture from him. The monsters were staggered by his attack, mostly defeated; it wasn't that significant if she hung back, not really. He was fading already, but she thought she saw a smile or heard a whisper, like those she'd heard in the Imperial Lab once, years before, but a single voice this time, quieter even than those had been. She thought there was something, and she didn't want to question it.  



End file.
